


Laziness

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrimbor is tired, but he can't let himself stop working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laziness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "I Survived First Age Beleriand" Silmarillion Appreciation week on Tumblr (tag: ISFAB week).

Celebrimbor goes into moods sometimes, as Gil-galad put it. 

All he wants to do is curl up in the corner of his workroom and do nothing for once, except maybe watch the fire as it slowly dies down. There’s nobody here watching him now, so he could do that. He could do whatever he wanted.

But that voice still echoes through his head, reminding him that the best of the best always achieve and you need to stop making excuses for laziness – and he works.

Even though he doesn’t want to, and that voice haunts him, now with Annatar’s encouragement that he could be just as great as his grandfather if he would just learn some more. The best of the best work hard, and nobody else deserves consideration, Celebrimbor.

And if Celeborn appears worried in the door to his workshop, before Celebrimbor throws him out, Celeborn has never known what it’s like to have everyone’s approval rest on what he can produce – Celeborn is the gifted kin of Elu, Elu who didn’t care and who didn’t have so large a family that they had to compete for every scrap of attention from him. 

Celebrimbor is tired and wants to sleep, but sleeping is laziness.


End file.
